


tanong para sa tao

by setosdarkness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Meta Poetry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: kapag ang isang tao ayay nabubuhay sa mundong ito,bago siya ituring na may karapatang pantao,tatanungin muna ba ito, "ano ang nai-ambag mo?"
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	tanong para sa tao

kapag ang isang bata  
ay ipinanganak sa mundong ito,  
sa yakap ng mga magulang na pinili ang responsibilidad na ito,  
bago dinggin ang kanyang iyak, tatanungin muna ba ito, "ano ang nai-ambag mo?"

kapag ang isang bata  
ay lumaki at natuto tungkol sa mundong ito,  
sa kanyang mga katanungan tungkol sa mga kaganapan,  
sasabihan mo ba ito, "ang maraming tanong ay nagmamarunong?"

kapag ang isang bata  
ay nagsimula ng magtrabaho,  
pumili ng responsibilidad na gagampanan gamit ang kanyang abilidad,  
ibig ba sabihin ay hindi na ito pwede tanungin o punahin?

kapag ang isang tao ay  
ay nabubuhay sa mundong ito,  
bago siya ituring na may karapatang pantao,  
tatanungin muna ba ito, "ano ang nai-ambag mo?"

**Author's Note:**

>  **edit** , added English TL below! (it doesn't rhyme as well though orz):
> 
> if a child,  
> is born into this world,  
> into the embrace of parents who chose to bear such responsibility,  
> before you heed his cries, do you first ask him, "what have you done for the society?"
> 
> if a child,  
> grows up and learns more about this world,  
> once he asks questions to better understand things,  
> will you tell him, "that which who dares ask is a mere critic?"
> 
> if a child,  
> starts to get a job,  
> chooses to fulfill such responsibility to the best of his ability,  
> does this mean that this child can never be criticized?
> 
> if a human being,  
> lives in this world,  
> before you consider him worthy of human rights and treat him with dignity,  
> do you first ask him, "what have you done for the society?"


End file.
